sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Musubi
Musubi 'is one of the heroines of the story and is Minato's first Sekirei. She met Minato when she literally fell out of the sky and was moved by his kindness what caused her Sekirei Crest to react to him. Due to this, she and Minato became involved in a tournament organized by the MBI cooperation that forces them to end up fighting with other Sekireis in the capital in order to protect themselves and the ones they care about. Appearance Musubi is a well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair and a well developed body figure and is the second most firm of Minato's Sekireis (the first being Kazehana). She always seems to be wearing her regular Sekirei clothing which exists out of a short red skirt and upper clothes that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko. Musubi also puts on a pair of red gloves for battle and keeps them on even when she's not participating in a fight. The only time she changes her clothes, is when she trains with the landlady and wears during that time only bloomers with a white t-shirt. There's a running gag in the story about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners from Miya Asama. Musubitrainoutfit.jpg|Musubi in her trainings outfit MusubiYukata.jpg|Musubi wearing her Yukata in the Sekirei omake. sekirei10_16.jpg sekirei4_79.jpg sekirei5_51.jpg SEKIREI Pure Engagement - 10 - Large 07.jpg Musubi & Kazehana in Aprons..jpg|''Musubi and Kazehana in their aprons. No. 08.jpg|No.08 Lovers..jpg|Musubi kisses Minato. Kuma..jpg|Kuma/Bear .. Personality Musubi is very naive, positive and insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, even more so than Kusano. She is, however, very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekireis (to the point where her eyes gleam and sparkle at the prospect of fighting another) but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. She also has stated that she made a promise with Karasuba which is to fight and live until they remain the last Sekirei on the battlefield. Musubi made this promise in order to fullfill an ambition which is to release all the Sekirei whose wings are broken, once again into the sky.Sekirei Manga chapter 19 She has since worked diligently on keeping that promise and tries to become stronger with training from Miya in order to be able to face Karasuba one day in a fight. Musubi is loyal to Minato and often tries to become closer with him, what usually results in a competition with Minato's other sekirei, in particulair Tsukiumi, with whom she as result, developed a rivalry with after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife. This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals, although Musubi hasn't lost once. During the story, she develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's angry or jealous - the reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has earned the nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi (Omake chapter 63.5) and Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage). Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a fairly decent cook, although being only capable of cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Powers Musubi plays a crucial part in Minato's team and is always seen participating in Sekirei battles due to her desire to fight strong opponents. Musubi's abilities are hand-to-hand combat which utilizes her greatly enhanced strength. This is enforced by the heavy combat gloves she always wears. Her attacks and techniques are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. Something else notable about Musubi is that she also has a good amount of stamina and endurance evidenced during her first fight with Benitsubasa. She took several hits during that fight and was still able to stand up to Benitsubasa's surprise who thought that she went down after one hit. Attacks * Kuma Ken '(lit: Bear Punch): One of Musubi's moves and used for the first time during her battle with Katsuragi. Her Kuma ken has the power to literally blow away the opponent. Norito Musubi received her first Norito when she was searching for a house with Minato. That time, she had the power to jump high into the sky and blow the clouds away with her strength, showing that the Norito increased her physical strength several times. *'Hissatsu: Kuma Ryuusei '''(lit: Ultimate technique - Bear Meteor): Her Norito is a strong punch that cause a huge impact on the object that it strikes. She used her Norito in the battle between Minato, Higa, and the Disciplinary Squad. That time, she named her attack and her punch was so strong that it destroyed the junction where they were fighting. Major Battles * Musubi vs. Hikari and Hibiki * Musubi vs. Uzume * Musubi vs. Yomi * Musubi vs. Miya (several times when training) * Musubi vs. Benitsubasa (several times) * Musubi vs. Katsuragi History Not much is known about Musubi's past except for a few facts; The mysterious Sekirei no.08 Yume teamed up with Karasuba and rescued Musubi, when she was a child, and saved Musubi's life by giving her "Tama" (the core which let Sekirei live and use their powers) to Musubi. Years later after Yume's death, Karasuba and Musubi made a promise that they would be together the last ones standing on the battlefield and that they would fight with the world at stake. Musubi also seems to know Takami quite well as she told Minato after the escape plan, that she was created by Takami, which implies that Musubi was residing in one of MBI's facilities before going outside to find an Ashikabi. Synopsis Anime and Manga differences References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn